Fable
This character is property of Flareon, do not use without her consent. She is a protagonist in The Asylum. This may contain spoilers for The Asylum. Description Radiant violet ripples across Fable's scales, her slender and graceful design betray the insanity within her. Her underscales are a light purpleish-gray, as well are her horns and the spines that go down Fable's back. Her eyes are forest green, edged with a lighter shade. Fable's body shape is slender and graceful, and at first glance this NightWing may seem completely ordinary, yet her seemingly normal design betrays the psychotic mind within. Her eyes are often soft and have a kind look to them. Fooling even some of the most intelligent dragons. Personality Fable always keep a smile on her face, uses it to make dragons listen to her cryptic tales. Her victims are dragons foolish enough to listen to her stories, and once they leave this seemingly normal NightWing goes into action. Whether it's murdering a family or torturing a victim, Fable has countless different ways to go on with her routines. Fable is never seen with any blood or visible evidence of a victim, she goes in for the kill clean, and comes out clean. Its suspected she's honed her skills so well that she can leave a incredibly horrific crime scene without even a drop of blood on her scales. This is because Fable is a perfectionist, everything has to be just right. She sets up her scenes way before the crime. Then lures her unlucky victims to their demise. Another method she uses to remain uncaught is that she covers her body in clear plastic, but this is only to go in clean and come out clean. Fable cannot remain in this clear covering for long, only about a half hour, so she plans beforehand, and since everything is set up when she gets there. Fable can complete her plans within in this short time. Unless she gets in a especially sticky situation. History Before Fable hatched, her Mother was killed by a pack of SandWings who had found the portal that led to the Kingdom of Sand. Oh so her Father, Folklore, had told her. Her father was also a murderer, like Fable was to be as she grew. Her father's killing ways were very much like Fable's would be like in the future. Telling mysterious tales to foolish victims and then bring that tale true on that dragon. Most dragons thought it just rubbed off on Fable, since she was exposed to it at such a young age. When Fable reached the young age of five, she started her cryptic storytelling killing spree. Her first victim was a young SandWing, who was named Dingo, about the age of six or seven. Who decided to stop and listen when the NightWing dragonet told him she had a story and if he wanted to listen. Fable had that bright, positive smile on her face. Making her seem innocent, so, Fable, told the NightWing a story about a young RainWing, about the age of the SandWing she lured, whose family was mysteriously killed by a strange illness caused by something unknown. The SandWing left, slightly creeped out such a young dragon could tell such a terrifying story. Then, Fable set to work. She broke into a laboratory in the Rainforest, and stole some deadly samples of bacteria. The bacteria was a deadly type of Escherichia coli. She caused quite a lot of noise during this, and was almost caught by the lab's security guards. She managed to escape, she had to stick in the shadows for a bit after this, so no dragon recognized her as the one who infiltrated the lab, and stole the bacteria samples. During one night, Fable flew over to the Kingdom of Sand, and asked anyone if they knew a SandWing named Dingo. It took an entire three days and nights to find Dingo and his family. And on the fourth night, she struck. Fable laced the SandWing's food with the E. Coli bacteria, then left. Although she left the home with a broken window, and a few scales. She once again retreated into the shadows. A year later Fable had struck two more victims. Two NightWings, named Secretholder and Honorkeeper, she told them about two SkyWing siblings who went into the rainforest for mmedical supplies, and that the one friend was killed by a knife that came quick as lightning from the trees. After telling her tale, the NightWings left, and about a week later her story came true... Secretholder and Honorkeepr ventured into the Rainforest to look for food for the NightWings, while they were out a silent blade, quick as light, erupted from the trees. Severing the major artery on Honorkeeper's neck. Secretholder tried to save his dying sister, but it was too late. She was dead. Secretholder, infuriated, and full of grief, remembered the ominous tale a NightWing had told him not too long ago. Without a doubt, he sent a letter to a place. Where they took in Pyrrhia's most psychotic dragons. After a few days, He received news that Fable was secured away from the outside world... Forever. She struck up a friendship with another NightWing, named Ouija. And he was the only dragon in the asylum Fable talked too. At night, Fable would be up, whispering her ominous tales through the silent asylum. She does this every night, to creep the staff out. After a year at the Asylum Fable received news of her father, Folklore's death. Although this didn't have much of an effect on her, she still misses her father dearly. As he was the one who raised her, inspired her strange ways. So Folklore has quite a special place in her mind. And sometimes she asks to borrows Ouija board to speak with his spirit. She has only managed to speak with her deceased father twice, as the staff didn't trust her with a ouija board. WIP Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content